My Soul Sings When I See You
by LoveisaGamble
Summary: A fic about Tifa 10 years after the original adventure, her life, her love, her memories.An Aerti and TifaxOC Rated M for later chapters. Please R
1. Chapter 1

**My Soul Sings When I See You**

Note: Square stuff belongs to Square and the rest to me

_A/N I thought I would do a fic about some bits and pieces of her life during and after the Original game. This will be an Aerti so be warned. Please let me know what you think._

I guess time is like the Lifestream, constantly moving and flowing. I am often socked by how much time has gone by. It's been about ten years already since you were taken from us. I often wonder if you have started a new life or if you are still traveling the lifestream. I still think about you all the time, the others think I haven't moved on but I prefer to think of it as I gave a certain part of myself to you. I am satisfied with my life; I just know that you still have my heart. I'm not sad over that or bitter, I miss you terribly though. I think our friend finally figured us out, I still chuckle to myself when I think of how they never noticed.

_Back then, 10 or so years ago..._

"Tifa you're hurt!" I jumped as you appeared behind me. I turned and gave you a weak grin as I hid my arm behind me.

"It's nothing. Anyway I've just about finished bandaging it" I stepped back as you approached me. You snatched my arm from me with surprising speed.

"Tifa, you are a terrible liar." You shot a very dramatic glare at me. "One of the monsters earlier bit you didn't it?" I sighed and relented as I sat on my bed in the inn at Kalm and allowed you to do as you pleased.

"Alright! I give. I just didn't want to trouble you" It was only partially true, you overwhelmed me, I was afraid to be alone and close to you. You cracked a smile and drew upon your innate talents to mend my arm. We sat in silence for about twenty minutes as you went about your work. Eventually my panic eased and I relaxed and enjoyed the warmth of the magic.

"Tifa, do you hate me?" I started as your question seemed to have come from nowhere. Your eyes met mine and I saw fear in yours.

"Of course not. Why would you think that?" If you could see through me you'd know hate was the last thing I would associate with you. You sat on the bed next to me and looked at your hands in your lap.

"Well, you don't really talk to me and you don't let me heal you." When you looked up at me again my heart tore to see the sorrow on your face.

"I'm sorry. I don't like to admit I'm hurt, I don't like to be vulnerable like that." I took one of your hands and gave it a squeeze. "Plus with everything that seems to be going on around us it's hard to think of something to say to you. "

"Thanks Tifa, I was worried you didn't like me. I really want to be your friend." You smiled at me all the hurt forgotten.

"Don't worry you already are." I felt so calm at that moment.

_Present day..._

Do you ever wonder what I am up to? I wish you could hear me tell you. I have my own Dojo in Wutai now. I started it about six years ago. I only spend about half the year there now. I have some great students who run it when I am not there. I was feeling restless a couple years ago and I began to wander. I was thinking about what you said about the Cetra wandering and their closeness to the planet. I can't stop now, I spend a few days in a location then I am compelled to move. I try to see everything that the planet has to offer and even try to listen to it, I can't really but enjoying the planet makes me feel close to you. I also keep pushing my fighting abilities as I fight the remnants of the monsters created by Shinra.

The others are worried about me, I can't blame them. I have been distant and I think they see my fighting as risking my life. Honestly I am just trying to avoid boredom. I am content with my life, it's not perfect but it is happy. I can see where they are coming from I stay in contact about as much as Vincent does. I wish they could understand. I wonder would you still remember that small town we stayed in just outside of Junon, I should have asked you when I had the chance.

_Back then..._

The rain is very hard tonight probably a storm coming. I pulled the covers up tighter around me; these are pretty nice accommodations for a smaller town. I am also happy I am not sharing a room with or newest friend, Yuffie, a nice kid but she does have a bit much energy. I look over at Aeris, who was sharing the room with me this evening. I feel my exhaustion tugging at my eyelids as I steal another glimpse of you sleeping so soundly. Are my feelings proper? Will you reject me for them? I chase away the negative thoughts as I enjoy the moment. I finally drift off to sleep.

My eyes snap open, I think I heard something. There is a shuffling sound in the room; I wait to move as I don't want to lose the element of surprise. I see a flash of light and hear the roar of thunder nearby, maybe just the storm. I hear the sound again on the other side of my bed. I turn as carefully as I can without making a sound.

"Aeris?" My voice still filled with sleep. She is standing at the side of my bed.

"I'm sorry Tifa; I was just a bit frightened. Umm..." I know what you are hesitating over and I pull the blankets down and invite you into my bed. You slide in trying not to disturb me. After a few moments of shifting and settling we both seem to be comfortable. I close my eyes and try to get back to sleep my fatigue taking most of the pleasure of this moment.

I wake again sometime later the rain gently patting against the window. It takes me a moment to realize you have your arms around me. I immediately get butterflies in my stomach as soon as I realize. I feel you warm breath against the back of my neck, this is what I want. You sigh and pull yourself closer to me, I hug your arms against me as I drift back off. Why does this night have to end?

A/N Hey all, hope you liked this fic, I am planning on continuing throughout the adventure. Please review and let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**My Soul Sings When I See You**

Note: Square stuff belongs to Square and the rest to me

A/N: Well here it is the second chapter. As for the pairing I'm not quite sure why I chose it, but be warned there will be other pairings, with both my own and square character. I just thought it would be an interesting pairing. Well enjoy.

_Present Day..._

I grunt as I wake up I am beginning to feel my old wounds now; I guess that's the price of being brought back from the brink of death so many times. I reach over to my side table to and fumble around for my cure material. Its cold surface reminds me more urgently of the ache in my hands. I examine my hands looking over the scars over my knuckles. I can feel where each bone had at one time or another been broken. The blows that I had struck to burst my knuckle bones through the skin. I sigh and draw a bit of the magic from the stone to remove the ache and ease away the stiffness. I sometimes feel weak having to do so but the raise material does have its price, the body can never be the same again. I drop the materia in its place on the side table. I swing my feet onto the floor and relax into the sensation of the cool floor. I stretch a bit to wake up my still sleepy muscles and begin my morning ritual of stretching. Once I am finished I pause to trace the scar across my stomach the one Sephiroth gave me all those years ago, I then trace the rest of my scars and recall their source. You healed so many of these.

Once I finish dressing myself I stroll down to my kitchen, I can hear some of my students outside training with their other masters. I don't think I can bring myself to teach them today, I need my distance.

_Back then..._

These creatures must have been stalking us for some time, we are outnumbered and they have strength like nothing I have seen. They leap at us like a great cat would and snap down with their massive jaws. I bring down my heel on the skull of one and it slumps to the ground and shudders in its death throes. I can feel Aeris' magic giving us the fortitude to continue with this long fight. Could is holding his own against two of these beasts. Almost too late I notice one bear down on Aeris as she is focused on healing us. No choice. I throw myself between her and the monster blocking its bite to her throat with and upper block. Its jaws lock on my right forearm and by some twist of fortune I keep my footing rather than toppling down from the force of the animals lunge. I begin crashing hooks into the beast's skull, instead of loosening its grip it tears away using its potent jaw and neck muscles to tear the flesh from my arm as it pulls away. I howl as it pulls away and in my rage I throw the perfect round kick connecting with its spine giving a wet crunch. I am seeing red at this point and as the animal falls I turn to one that Cloud was fending off I reach low to the ground and spring up with a mighty upper cut showering me with teeth and blood. I can feel my own lifeblood rushing hot from my arm. I whirl towards the last beast as Cloud is staggering back from a monster's blow. I charge towards it, suddenly losing my footing I end up tackling it sending us rolling through the dirt. I try to spring up but my legs fail mean I can only sit up and lay into the creature with my bare fist. Once it stirs no more I try to stand, this time my legs working. My lungs are burning and my heart slows its thunder in my chest. I take two steps and sink back down to the earth, Aeris and Cloud rush to my aid. I feel very calm as I hear them calling my name, I let my muscles relax and give into the weariness that is overcoming me.

"Tifa! Tifa wake up!" Aeris sounds like she is so far away. Just let me sleep. "Tifa..." Quiet that's much better.

Abruptly my lungs are filled with cold air and I can feel my heart roaring again. I gasp for air as my eyes adjust to the bright light. My head is in someone's lap; I blink and gather my thoughts trying to sort out all the sensations bombarding me. I see Cloud kneeling by my legs looking at me calling out my name. I look up to see Aeris above me, it's her lap my heads in. She looks exhausted, sweat beaded across her brow I see the remnants of the aura of the last spell she has cast.

"...Aeris...?" My voice doesn't work quiet like I want it to. She smiles brightly as I speak.

"Tifa! I thought we had lost you. You almost died." I could see both fear and elation on her face.

"...you saved me?" I ask far more meekly then I had intended. You lean over and give me my answer. Your lips meeting with my forehead, heedless of the sweat and blood. It was so pure just like you; I never expected that to be the first time you kiss me.

_Present Day..._

Before I open the door to my kitchen I notice something is amiss, I move as silently as possible. Another person is in the house. I relax as I catch a familiar smell of oil, gunpowder and something that I could never quite put my finger on yet I enjoyed so much. I pop the door open and stroll into my kitchen.

"Hello Vincent"


	3. Chapter 3

**My Soul Sings When I See You**

Note: Square stuff belongs to Square and the rest to me

A/N- Thank you for the reviews, they have really encouraged me to continue. I have always wanted to create a story about Tifa's thoughts and feelings during and after the adventure. I didn't want the simple and straight forward happily ever after story. This will be the story of what happens to a hero once the world is relatively safe.

_Present Day_

He was sitting at the kitchen table; he had already brewed tea and had a cup waiting for me. His face was as composed and dark as ever, he doesn't appear to have aged one bit, then again I haven't either. Seems to be the effect of when I fell into the mako in Mideel similar to what Shinra had done to Vincent and Cloud. I sat down across from him and took the cup of tea into my hands, enjoying the heat sinking into my joints. He cracked a small smile.

"So Vincent, they have decided to send you now?" Vincent did visit me often, this time I could tell something was up. He slowly grinned confirming what I had already assumed.

"Yes, you know they worry. It seems they feel I would be the best to speak with you." He looked at me momentarily and I felt his eyes searching through the deepest parts of my mind. I knew what he was here for, this wasn't the first time my friends felt I was in need of help. I guess they figured that since they had all moved on, married, pursued careers and the rest, I was considered to be languishing in the past. I wish they understood what I was doing. Perhaps they saw Vincent and me as wandering the same path through life and of all the people in this world, he could convince me to lead a normal life.

"I assume you didn't tell them what I have actually been doing?" I grin as I sat at the adjacent seat and took a sip of my tea. His eyes briefly betrayed a glimmer of mischief.

"What part of what you have been doing? They know about your wanderings and the martial arts school. That would be about it." He leans back in his chair; I know he wants to hear what I have actually been up to. I clear my throat before I speak.

"I have actually passed the school down to Tricya, I help occasionally with the students." Tricya was my top student she surpassed my greatest expectations and became a trusted leader and great mentor. Unfortunately it would take many years for her to reach my level, it seems that is a down side of having my skills tempered by some of the world's greatest threats.

"I am not surprised." He pauses for a moment. "Are you with her?" He catches me off guard as I expected him to pass on the usual message of how everybody is worried about me. I take my time answering.

"Not really, she is a good friend and she keeps me company. It is nothing serious." I feel uncomfortable as if one hundred spotlights are on me; I shift in my seat as if that would make me feel better. Vincent smiles and takes my hand.

"I see so in the manner that you are not with me." I forget my discomfort immediately as I crack a smile myself. The things we do that we originally swear we wouldn't.

"Pretty much. Does it bother you?" I already know his answer but I ask for the sake of easing my own conscience.

"Of course not, why would I deny you something which makes you happy?" He sips his tea. "I have noticed the teachings, with the students, are not typical of the style you learned." I considered my words carefully; I had hoped to keep this quiet for at least a couple more years. I licked my lips and sighed, I am sure he knew the answer before he asked.

"I am teaching them about the Cetra, from what Aeris taught me. I mean if our ancestors were the ones who stopped the journey and lost the ability to hear the planet, could we not pick up the duties and try to relearn what our ancestors forgot? The planet was fortunate that we stood up to defend it, but we won't be around forever and without the Cetra who else will keep the planet safe?" I await his response; I didn't want to get the old gang involved. Would they think my effort is mad? Vincent gave me a slow smile.

"It is nice to know that you are pressing forward. I do have one question though, can you hear it?" I know he means the planet. I meet his eyes before I answer.

"Yes, but not really it's not very strong, I can't listen to it the way Aeris used to. It's more of tapping into the feelings of the planet rather than listening. Aeris taught me, we had planned to try to help others to awaken that ability." I felt the emotion thick in my throat. "Several of my students now can feel it a bit, they were all picked for their dedication to martial arts and the planet. This would be why a small village has cropped up a short distance from my home and one of my motivations for traveling. I am trying to hone my abilities so I can teach them more. That and keeping an eye on as much of the planet as I can." I paused for a quick sip of my cooling tea. "I don't want the others to get wrapped up in this; they did their duty and now have families to look after. I am also sure they don't need a constant reminder of the loss of Aeris, they all loved her so much."

He doesn't say anything at first; instead he stands and pulls me into his arms. I relent and wrap my fingers around the folds of cloth in his cloak and lean into him. I let my tears flow freely. It is several long moments before he says anything. "You are pursuing a very noble endeavour."

_Back then_

"Let's try it once more, then we can head back to the camp." Aeris patiently waits for me to prepare myself. She and I have been trying to find out if people can be taught to hear the planet for weeks. I have failed each time, never once has she become frustrated with me. She smiles gently and places a hand on my shoulder. "You need to, relax. Let down all the walls you have to protect your emotions and let the planet do the work." She always makes it sound so easy. I take a moment to take in the surroundings; we have finally reached the grasslands outside Cosmo Canyon. The rich reds and yellows have become vibrant greens with a warm breeze.

"Right, once more." I smile and close my eyes. I let my muscles relax first feeling each one let go of the tension they carry. As I do so I settle and lay down in the grass. Next is my breathing, I bring it to slow gentle breaths. Now for the difficult part, letting me emotions and mind relax, clearing the ever running thought and bursts of subtle emotions. It seems like an age has passed and I am about to give up when it feels as if I have released a giant weight. I hear and feel a great rumble as if I hear the pulse of a gargantuan creature. I am filled with pleasure and pain; I feel the energy and life around us it fills me to the point where I swear my heart will burst. I can feel the change in the intensity of the sensation as it fades slightly at the canyon, and the pain ever increasing towards Nibelhiem. I can't wrestle this feeling and my emotions much longer, I let go of the sensation and sit bolt upright. I lean forward attempting to catch my breath, a sheen of sweat covers my body. Aeris knows immediately what I have done. She throws he arms around me and cheers for me. I smile and try to compose myself.

"You did it! Do you have any idea what this means? I may not have to be the last; humans can pick up where their ancestors left off." She showers my face with kisses, I laugh enjoying her joy along with my victory. We sit quietly as all the excitement settles. I am hit with a wave of exhaustion; it seems I have a lot to learn before I can do it comfortably. Aeris rests a hand on my shoulder to steady me.

"Looks like it may take some more practice." Her words strike me as unbelievably funny and we both laugh. We sit quietly hidden away in the tall grass just enjoying the world around us; we are quite a distance from the camp. The others are relaxing back there enjoying some rest after the tough journey through the hot dry canyon. Our camp sits near a small creek and we all enjoyed finally drinking some cool water. The others knew we had gone off to explore for a few hours, so we weren't expected to be back anytime soon.

"Mind if we stay here a bit longer instead of heading back?" I smile at her, I don't want to miss out on any time with Aeris. She leans in and kisses me; her lips are soft and warm. I kiss her back as I wrap my arms around her and pull her closer, in response she rested he hand on my arms tracing the faint scars she had at one time or another healed. She slipped out of her soft coat as she broke from my lips to kiss my throat, her hot breath on my neck draws a shiver from me, and I can't hold back my quiet moan. I feel her grin against my skin, she reaches to the bottom of my shirt and slides it up, I lift my arms to assister her. Her hands are warm as they slide up my bare sides; I shudder as she intentionally draws the sensation out letting her fingernails drag a little. She pulls away slightly and gives me a smile that is mine alone and I feel myself blush as she drinks in the site of my body. I brush her flushed cheek with my finger tips, brushing the bangs from her face. The contrast makes me realize how rough my hands are compared to her skin. I am intoxicated with her sweet scent and beauty as I slowly unbutton her dress. I slide it off her shoulders gently as she leans in and kisses me deeply my bare skin touching hers.

_Present Day_

It's a quiet afternoon and Vincent and I have been speaking for several hours about the lives of our friends and our own lives as of late. Denzel and Marlene are living with Barret, both doing well in their studies. They both help Barret run his fuel company, which would be one of the reasons he is often too busy to visit. Cid and Shera are working on building better aircraft so people can travel more easily their own little one is now 6 and shares his father's love of machines. Cloud is living in Edge and is expecting his first child with his girlfriend, I was so pleased when I originally heard this, I was so afraid he wouldn't be able to build a relatively normal life for himself. Reeve has done a lot of consulting with many governments on how to fill the gaps that Shinra left from their iron grip on people. I heard great news about Nanaki, thinks he has found a location where his own kind may be residing; it would be wonderful if he finds them. I have seen Yuffie in the last few months, she has matured so much since I first met her, and she is now actively working to increase trade with Wutai and preserving the history of the country. I was surprised when Vincent had mentioned that he was hiring companies to dismantle the reactors and other Shinra facilities.

The sun dances through the leaves of the trees we are sitting under, in front of my house. We have been sitting quietly for several minutes now; Vincent was the sort who could appreciate the company of a friend, even in silence. Our relationship was certainly different, good friends who shared the understanding that a heart may only truly be given away once. Yet share a mutual attraction. We both know we can never truly be together, we could only enjoy a few times of year where we got together and enjoyed each other's company and were truly honest with one another. I would never tell the others, not that they wouldn't accept my desires physically, it was my heart I figured they would not be able to grasp.

"Would you mind if I go and watch your students?" Vincent broke the silence. He stands and pulls his cloak on as he waits for my response.

"By all means, you don't mind if I stay here do you?" I know what he really wants to do. He is going to use my students as a way to figure out how I really am doing. I smile.

"Of course not." He silently saunters down the path to the dojo and I stand and head inside the house.

I sit down in front of my piano, much different than my first. This one is full sized with a beautiful black finish. I bought it about 5 years ago; I have begun to write music again when I am here. I run my fingers along the silky finish on the lid before I lift it. I run my fingers along the keys before I play, a habit I have had for many years. I place my hands on the keys in proper position and I take a deep breath before I plunge into the song I wrote 10 years ago. As I delve into the first three notes I give into the power of the music and my hands flow through the rest of the song. The notes rise with power and passion and continue that way through the majority of the song; I let them flow through me. A river of music to lose myself in as it flows rises, swells and finally sinks down into a quite yet powerful end. The music speaks the words I cannot it flows through the joy and passion it was written with, it sinks down with the pain and angst I have felt, finally coming to the last few quiet note which linger in the air much like I linger in the world. So I play again and reflect on the time I wrote it.

_Back Then_

The others had just left me in the replica of my room in Nibelhiem; they anticipated that I would need a few moments alone to process this. I pull the bench out from under the piano and blow dust from the keys, which have obviously had no love in some time. I run my fingers along the keys before I play a few experimental notes, it is surprisingly well tuned. I forget my surroundings as I play the song that I have been carrying in my heart for some months now. It translates beautifully onto the keys with no faltering or hesitation, I lose track of my surroundings as I let it pour from me. As I let the last few notes ring out I notice someone with me in the room. I don't turn; instead I wait for them to speak first. I hear light footfalls approach me from behind.

"That was beautiful Tifa." She whispers as if her words may frighten the last notes away. She wraps her arms around me and leans it to rest her head on my shoulder.

"It's the song my soul sings when I see you. I give it to you along with my heart." I turn to face her as she leans in and kisses me.

_Present Day_

As I close the lid of my piano I whisper to her. "My soul sings when I see you". I hope she can hear the music in the lifestream.

A/n- Thank you to everybody who has reviewed, I really do appreciate it. I have several more chapters to go before I wrap this up. So keep an eye out. Thanks again.


	4. Chapter 4

**My Soul Sings When I See You**

Note: Square stuff belongs to Square and the rest to me

A/N: Again thanks for the reviews; I hope you are all enjoying this. Since this takes place 10 years after the original game I would expect Tifa to have met people outside the original core group so be warned that there will be some characters of my own creation. After all Tifa doesn't live in a vacuum :D.

_Present Day_

I watch my opponent carefully eventually she will give me a clue to her next move she is confident in her technique if she gives anything away it will be subtle, a blink could miss it. The warm afternoon breeze rustles through the leaves and grass around us. Not that we give it much attention as we circle each other at trade several shots as we test each other's reach, reaction, and tells. Her amber eyes are laughing, not that it is anything unusual, she will give it away soon. The tension hangs about us like a thick fog; I know how badly she wants to win. She hungers for it like I hunger for a challenge. I take the initiative and feign a hook kick to the side of her head she dodges my heel as it comes down. She took the bait, I halt the hook kick and instead of the following through I snap my leg across into a round kick to the other side of her face. She manages to absorb most of the blow with her arm but it is still gives her a good ringing. She follows up quickly and presses forth with a flurry of blows from her fists. A good mix of jabs, punches, uppercuts and hooks in no particular pattern I know she wants me to keep guessing as she slips in a sweep of her leg. I plant myself solidly as her leg connects with mine. She fails to trip me, but I am forced to absorb several of her punches with my torso. Nothing to serious, however they can add up. So we trade blows in that manner for several minutes neither of us able to get a decent advantage, we dodge, catch and counter each other. She goes for a hook to the side of my head, which I duck under easily. Unfortunately I realize too late her real attack as her knee catches me in the side under my ribs. I block too late and open myself up to her attacks to my face. I catch the powerful blows with my forehead and cheekbones; the light gloves on her hand do little to spread out the forces as I feel the flesh on my left cheekbone split. There it is her lips quirk slightly as she raises a powerful axe kick to the top of my head. I dodge narrowly and see my opening to finish this. I breakthrough the defence her arms present in front of her and connect a jab-punch-jab combo to her stomach as she gathers herself I sweep her legs from under her. The sound of her fall tells me it was a hard one; I won't cut her a break now. As she stands I leap into the air and kick down onto her upper chest forcing her back down to the earth, surprisingly enough she is not winded. I use the force of kicking off her to flip back in the air onto my feet; I coil into my landing as I charge her and spring up into a powerful uppercut. She falls back and slides several feet back on the ground sending grass and dirt flying into the air. I would leave it at this, but I wait as the seconds pass each one drawing out into the sensation of hours as my pulse thunders and adrenaline races through my veins. As I had anticipated she rises again covered in angry red bruises and bloody lacerations, she flashes a wicked grin once again challenging me to strike her. I don't think, I react to finish this as I charge towards her before she can guard and seize her collar. I soar up with her held tightly at my apex I throw her to the ground I see her fall properly to avoid most of the damage. I land and begin to gather the reserves of my energy for a final blow I feel so free so close to what I truly am. The moment she stands I hit her with a blow so hard I push past her and the earth in my path flies up in the wake of my movement. I spend several brief moments indulging in the sensation of the victory of a fight, I am snapped out of it all too quickly as I fill with concern for my sparring partner. I've gone too far, I should have held back. I scramble to her to see if she is conscious.

"Tricya!" I kneel and gather her up in my arms. I start to draw on the cure materia in my armband. She groans and turns from me. Damn, I must have injured her very badly. I feel panic rising up from the deepest parts of me when she spits a mix of dirt and blood on the ground before she turns to face me.

"Wow Tifa. When can I learn that?" She manages to grin impishly despite the pain wracking the rest of her expression; her teeth are covered in blood. I finally release the great build up of magical energy I had gathered healing her injuries immediately. Her expression along with her whole body relaxes as the soft green glow envelops her.

"I'm sorry. I lost control and went too far." The guilt is thick in my throat. How could I have done this to my best student and training partner? I could have beaten my friend to death. Even worse that I enjoyed using my full strength and skill. She clasped my arm and smiled again.

"Tifa, don't worry so much. I'm not made of lace and I won't get better if you don't challenge me." She releases my arm and blatantly relaxes using me as her personal recliner. I roll my eyes at her antics; at least I know that she will be alright. Her sandy hair gad fallen from her pony tail and was plastered to her heart shaped face with sweat and blood. Her soft features are relaxed as we enjoy the rest of the afternoon sun. A few moments later she breaks the silence. "Tifa, you don't see me pulling the wings from birds because I can't fly. Why should I tell you not to enjoy yourself? I can take a lot more punishment than you think." Her voice hints at her fatigue.

"Right, let's get you some rest." I give her a hand with standing and let her lean on me as we walked to my home. She should be fine by the evening. I manage to get her to my bedroom before I let her flop down. She is giggling as I wrestle her boots off. The healing magic has used her last stores of energy for the day; no doubt she will be hungry when she wakes in the evening. I can't say what is so funny, but I find her mood infectious. I leave her sprawled on my guest bed as I step into the washroom to fetch a cloth. I take a blue washcloth from my cupboard and run it through some water. While I wait for the water to warm I look in the mirror to see how my own face looked. My flesh over my left cheekbone is split far enough to scar. I decide to take a moment to clean the blood off my own face and add a couple butterfly bandages to hold the split closed. Forget the materia, I've used it enough for one life.

I come back into the bedroom and my heart stops for a moment while I am flooded with far too many emotions. The soft light in the room captures Tricya sitting on the side of my bed unaware of me something in her deft slender fingers. I can't fight the tug at my heart and the hunger that stirs in me. Then I notice what's in her hands, my most precious photo. My mouth goes dry and my pulse quickens.

"Please, be careful with that." I finally manage to spit out. Tricya turns and gives me a sleepy grin.

"She's beautiful and full of life, no wonder you looked so happy then." She looks completely absorbed in the photo. I sit down beside her and look at the photo. Aeris and I beam back at me from the silver frame. "Vincent, he told me what happened to her and that you loved each other. He told me not to say anything to any of your other friends." It is odd to see her so serious outside of teaching the students.

"She had somebody take that of us in Costa del Sol. She had been really down after we had dealt with some business on the beach. I managed to cheer her up and we ended up having a lot of fun for the few days we spent there."

_Back Then_

I stepped in our villa, the cool air was refreshing. I had spent enough time under the smothering warmth of the sun. I was ready to wash the sheen of sweat from my skin. I locked the door to the Aeris and I were sharing behind me. It was cool and dark in hear, thankfully no one had left the lights on. I slip my suspenders down, kick off my boots, and toss my gloves on my bed. I start when I see Aeris sitting on her bed with her head resting on her knees. Tear streaked down her porcelain cheeks. I approach her bed and sit next to her, I want to comfort her, but I don't want to force her to speak. I feel her presence pulling at my heart and my desires clouding my judgement. She looks directly at me before she speaks; they are full of hurt and searching for answers.

"Why did Hojo have to be here? He reminds me that I'm alone. I'm the last one." She wipes the tears from her face with the back of my hand. I'm at a loss what can I say to ease the pain of being the last?

"I love you." I only realize what I am saying when the words slip from my lips. I immediately stand, my fear urging me to bolt. For long moments nothing happens, her face is unreadable at least she isn't crying. "I...I was... I came back to take a shower." I am such a coward. I am shocked at the speed at which she stands and snatches my hand.

"Did you mean that?" She looks so fierce, the sorrow long forgotten.

"Of course." I manage to choke out. I am actually terrified of Aeris at this moment. I would relent to any attack she could serve me. Is she disgusted with me?

She leans in and presses her lips against mine. They are silky and soft; mine must be so rough and salty. It seems so innocent almost chaste, then I feel her give in. Her lust rivalling my own she kisses me firmly and with more intensity. One of her hands is buried in my hair the other around my waist. I wrap my hands around her back and press her to me just as forcefully. One of her hands descends and rests against my thigh as she breaks from my lips to kiss my neck. I can feel my pulse in my lips. She draws her hand further and further up until she slides it up under my skirt and gives a playful squeeze.

_Present Day_

We sat together in silence as I washed the dirt and blood from Tricya thankfully the materia had closed all of her wounds. Not a mark would be left on her. She had placed the photo back on my nightstand and was looking down at her hands, which sat in her lap. I finish and toss the washcloth in my hamper.

"You should get some rest. You are welcome to stay here." I mention to Tricya as she seems to be lost in her own thoughts. Very odd to see her so subdued.

"Does this mean you won't love again or ever have a real relationship?" Her question catches me off guard. She knows that the only other hint of a relationship I have had was with Vincent. A friendship in which we also satisfied our physical hungers although the last few times Vincent has visited it has been different. Just friendship, he wants me to go and find more. He feels that I am capable of growing and loving again in a way he could never be able to. I just don't know if he is right or if I am more like him than we both wish to admit. I felt her stretch out on the bed behind me.

"I don't know. To be honest I haven't really tried." I sigh and turn to pull the blanket over her. She is already slipping into sleeps grasp.

"You still deserve to be loved and to let loose and fight will all the ferocity and talent you have." Her words are heavily laden with sleep. "You don't have to save the world every day."

"True, but I swore to keep eternal vigilance until I rejoin the lifestream." I whisper as Tricya slips into a healing slumber. "When I fall I hope you and my students can step in and guard the planet. It will be many generations before it can defend itself fully." That doesn't mean I can't enjoy life in the meantime.


	5. Chapter 5

**My Soul Sings When I See You**

Note: Square stuff belongs to Square and the rest to me

**A/N: Thanks to everybody who has reviewed and supported me. I am really enjoying writing this fic, it's given me a lot of perspective for my personal projects. Anyway enjoy the odd journey that is my story of Tifa. **

_Present Day_

This is familiar. The lighting, the smell, but I can't place it. My friends are around me and Aeris is kneeling before us, praying. Of course Cloud is taking the lead and has hopped to the pedestal closest to the plat form where you kneel. I am thrilled to see you again, it feels like an eternity since you ran off trying to save the world on your own. I am ripped from my reverie as Cloud reaches for his sword he pauses a moment as if struggling with himself then grasps the blade at the well worn leather hilt. I lunge and grab his arms as our friends scream to him to return to his senses. We struggle for a few moments you can out strength me, but I have the leverage standing behind you and locking your arms in place. He shakes his head and smiles again once again himself. I relax for a moment and ease my brief alarm I look at your face as you finally lift your head and smile at me. I smile back everything feels so right, but my instincts scream out to me. I catch a flicker of motion a change of light I cry out a warning too late. The ripple of heavy cloth falling through the air is the only sound he makes. Sephiroth has landed behind you with arrogant cat like grace and masamune pierces your angelic body. I know the bite of that blade all too well, its hungry steel draining the life around it. Cold beyond the oldest glacier it is ravenous for the life and blood of others. Now it gluts itself on yours.

My chest, no my heart hurts as if it has been torn from within me. I choke as my breath is caught in my throat as I feel a lance of fire pass through my chest from back to front. Your lips part slightly now laced with ribbons of crimson. Your eyes meet mine again I see immense pain along with shock it cuts through me like a javelin of ice through my gut. Then they glaze as the life slips from you like water from a clenched fist. My mind screams for you to fight to not give in to deaths embrace. I can't breathe I can't feel my heart beat as I sink to my knees as you slid from the blade. The radiant flesh that held an angel is suddenly empty. I hear screaming all around me the thunder of footsteps approaching behind me. They seem so far away the noise is muted and distorted as if I were underwater not that they matter now. So still I see your body and know you are no longer there. I barely manage to choke out the words.

"Please... I love you...... anything but this." I don't care if anybody heard not that I have the air for volume. The world its closing in on me going dark my vision seems to fail me as the pandemonium howls and shrieks around me. I want to die too, please don't leave me behind. My gloved hands grip desperately and the stone beneath me as my entire universe shatters and spins wildly into madness.

_Thud_

I open my eyes and see crimson like blood washing over my entire vision.

_Thud_

Rage and anguish rush through me making adrenaline feel feeble.

_Thud_

I hear my pulse thunder in my ears and my breaths race ragged from my lips.

_Thud_

I am going to kill. I will kill until I am struck down and can chase you through the lifestream itself. I will choke the life from those who stole you from me I will steal it from there undeserving husks.

_Thud_

Jenova rises before me an ideal target. I will obliterate it. I will render it to nothing but a fine scarlet mist. My flesh can barely contain the colossal force of emotion that builds within me.

_Thud_

I scream out a sound so otherworldly it takes my companions aback as it rushes from my soul through my flesh and out my mouth.

_Thud_

I lead into the fight.

I open my eyes again and I am left kneeling in the gravel in front of the water where Cloud left you. I can't help but resent him at this moment by taking the precious vessel that held you and resting you as it suited him. The liquid ripples and sloshes at the shore the only sound driving away the silence. Velvety darkness and the vast expanse of stars watch over me now. It's only a couple of hours until dawn and the others have gone to grieve on their own. I can barely comprehend the loss and the agony. My mind attempts to grapple with the idea that you are gone it seems anathema to my very existence to be without you. Fresh tears my companions along with the vigilant night. The soft puffs of my breath mist and climb to the heavens perhaps I should feel cold. What should I do? What would you want? I couldn't save you I failed and couldn't even say goodbye. I close my eyes again. I could join you perhaps drown myself where he left you better yet pry a claw from my fighting glove and let loose the blood within me. Desperate desires that I know would disappoint you. If I did such a thing I would fail your very ideal of life and light no matter how sweet it would feel at this point. There is one thing I can do my last gift to you. I gather my resolve, close my eyes, and speak the oath I forge my new life by.

"I swear, until my soul returns to the lifestream I will protect this planet. No matter what it takes.'

My eyes snap open and I look about my surroundings. Bare earth and stone tossed feeling about the area as if some gargantuan creature had attempted to reform the land around me. It's cold frost and snow blankets the frenzied surroundings it has even begun to collect on me. I notice a loud crimson splayed through the snow around me steam rising from where it has landed. That colour... blood... like the colour of my eyes. Oh, it's my blood. The flesh on my right leg is flayed open no recognizable skin to be seen on it. What could be there is saturated in enough red to blend with the exposed muscle. I am leaning against a rock my head lolls despite my effort to raise it. My body doesn't seem to want to respond everything is failing me. I need to stand. I scrape my feet against the ground in a futile effort to rise. My breath hitches and blood foams and sprays from my lips as I try to breathe more effectively. I feel my life's fluid flow hot and freely from my head and chest. It is becoming sticky and cold as it begins to dry on me. A sickening sputter and wheeze comes from the lethal wound in my chest. From the yawning maw blood founts from me and I realized this is my end. An annoying hum fills my ears not a hum voices maybe? No matter it's too late for magic anyway. The icy burn in my chest most likely my lung pulls me from the distracting noise. Why does this not seem to make sense I don't know how I ended up here it looks like it would be a bit late to mull over that anyway. If this is what it feels like to die it is certainly taking far longer than I ever thought it would and that I am completely aware so far of my body failing. I can't let go and just pass yet I desperately want to and I continue to battle for each breath. My ears ringing now unable to process the noise around me an irritating din in the background. In my legs the muscles yield becoming nothing more than slabs of meat attached to my bones. The buzzing sensation of the nerves in my right arm firing improperly in an almost electric sensation let me know that my body is still shouting orders to long gone units. My eyes still work thankfully as I notice many people approach me, I think I know them. They are panicked as if this could never happen I hate to remind them that everybody dies no matter how intensely we need them to live. Some touch me they try to apply pressure to the wounds some grasp materia and attempt to use it though it looks to be they have been drained of their last reserves of magic. I don't have the heart to tell them they don't have the strength to use the magic I would need. I close my eyes and I hear something clearly in a familiar voice that causes my heart to flutter and my lower tummy to tingle.

"Tifa? Tifa!?" I open my eyes with a great amount of effort. I'm lying in a patch of grass and lovely white flowers. Their sweet heady scent helps me pull from my slumber.

"So silly Tifa. Looking into things that you have no need to and chasing down the future before you have even tasted the present." That voice tugs at my heart and I make an attempt to sit up. I end up slipping back down into a familiar lap and arms.

"Aeris?" I croak my voice felt as if I had not used it in years. She was kneeling under me with my head in her lap. Chestnut hair frames her adorable face as she smiles down at me. One hand under my head and the other strokes my ebon hair. The light is soft and white around me familiar and then my eyes spot the flowers.

"Am I dead?" It seems odd that I would be but I have seen some strange things in my journeys. She chuckles softly and cups my cheek with her hand.

"Almost, thankfully not quite." She lets me absorb that before she continues. "You've been wandering for so many years now. Finally you pushed yourself all the way into the lifestream." I sit upright and face Aeris.

"How did I manage that one?" We laugh together in the safely of this place. "So this is real." It is far too easy to relax in this place. She doesn't answer instead she leans in and kisses me softly on the lips and pulls away all too quickly to whispers in my ear. "You were sleeping and you went too far and are slipping into the lifestream."

"Could I stay here?" I know the answer already, but I need to be absolutely sure.

"You could and then you would never wake up." Aeris takes my hands in hers they are so warm and soft. "We both know there are things that you still need to attend to before you come here." I know she knows about my oath to her and that I would be troubled later on about giving in to easily.

"True." I quietly concede to her. Her emerald eyes hold mine as she smiles at me.

"Tifa I need you to promise me something before you go back." I nod both of us knowing that I could not reject a request of hers. "Live, I mean really live. Love people as much as you can. Enjoy a lover's touch. Fight as hard as you can and don't hold yourself back. Stop waiting on the edge as if the world will collapse at any moment. I promise you, if the world is in danger you will know."

"I promise." The words escape my lips before I can consider their gravity. She pulls me into her arms and we hold each other for all too brief a time. When she eventually pulls away she smiles.

"Have fun." Aeris chirps playfully as my eyes are blinded by an incredible white light.

I blink several times before my eyes finally focus and I can decipher the noise around me. The familiar objects and furniture greet me as I remember that I had been in my room. My eyes meet amber ones filled with panic and elation as I become conscious of the fact that my head is now in Tricya's lap. I take in a few deep breaths as my lungs burn as if I have been holding my breath for hours. They greedily take in the air before I speak. I try to recall why I am sprawled out on the hardwood floor of my room. Tricya breaks my train of thought.

"Tifa! I thought you had died. You had stopped breathing and I could barely feel your pulse. The cure magic wasn't working and you were getting so cold." Tears begin to streak her face as I try to absorb everything she says.

"I was in the lifestream." I croak. Not a very comforting response, but at least it is an honest one. My muscles feel too lethargic to react when she pulls me into an overly tight embrace. She begins to sob openly something I have never seen before from her. It seems so strange in contrast to her impish attitude and bright demeanour. I slide my legs under myself to better embrace her in return and curse myself for upsetting her so. I hold her tight to me until she can cry no more and pulls away from me. Her red rimmed eyes crush my resolve and I finally speak.

"I'm sorry." I state quietly as I lean in and kiss her. I am on the edge now; if I continue I will give in to the years of tension that has built between us. I hesitate and pull back as our eyes meet.

**I hope you all have enjoyed this chapter thanks once again for reading. To be perfectly honest I ended this chapter without deciding on how the situation would end. Don't get me wrong I know how the fic will end. Anyway please review it really spurs me on to continue. :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**My Soul Sings When I See You**

Note: Square stuff belongs to Square and the rest to me

**Hey all, so sorry to leave this one hanging, but my inspiration has returned and I will be picking this fic up again. Thank you to all who have read and reviewed.**

_Present Day_

My mouth grows dry as Tricya's eyes lock with mine as we both feel my hesitation I watch her watch me, we are sparring again and one of us is going to have to make the first move. I could easily back out and make an excuse continuing with things as they were. Her eyes betray nothing and for the first time I feel my eyes give me away. I am going to dive in and she knows it. I lean in and kiss her as I slide my hands on to her shoulders she kisses me back and places her hands on my hips to pull me as close as possible. She drags her teeth along my lips as she pulls away the sensation bringing immediate weakness to my knees. I feel her hot breath on my skin as her velvet lips down on my neck and I'm done for, she's finally won.

The insistent ringing of my phone pulls me reluctantly from my slumber and I fumble about the side table for it. I manage to knock my clock and cure materia from the table before I victoriously wrap my fingers around my phone.

"Hello?" I croak my voice thick with sleep, I prop myself up with my elbow as my eyes sluggishly adjust to the morning light.

"Shit Tifa, took you long enough to answer. We're gunna pick ya up." I recognize Barret immediately as I sit up and gather my thoughts from a sleep laden fog.

"Pick me up? For what?" Damn, I wanted to be more prepared before introducing my friends to my new life.

"We're on the Highwind, gunna go celebrate in Cosmo Canyon. It's been 10 years since we won!" I pull from the phone slightly his volume too intense for my sleepy ears.

"See ya in two hours." The phone clicked, no time for me to avoid this and keep my privacy, not that it was a healthy way for me to be towards my friends. I reach out for my cure materia out of habit from my morning ritual, and curse aloud as I remember my clumsiness. As the curse leaves my lips, I am filled with the warmth and relaxation of healing magic. I turn to Tricya as she grins like a cat with a mouse as she holds the materia in front of her as she slips back into bed. I take the orb and place it back on my nightstand as I slide back under the covers with a groan.

"Today not going as planned?" she asks as she pulls the covers from my face and once more the morning light assaults my sensitive eyes. I yawn and rub my eyes before responding.

"Something like that. Everybody will be here in two hours so I'll have to take a rain cheque on training this morning. "I grin as Tricya snuggles closer to me obviously she wasn't thinking about training either.

They would be arriving any minute now as I scramble to prepare kicking myself for not remembering that the majority of my clothes will be on the line drying as this is the day Tricya always chooses to rise early and wash. I have been so lot in the joy and fluffy romance of the last few weeks I had nearly forgotten that we were meeting up this year. I halt my frantic search through my dresser as the obvious strikes me a set of clothing neatly folded on top of the dresser. My breath catches and my heart stops as I take the familiar items into my hands. I trace the stitches of the old repairs and recall how each one had come to be. I begin to dress slowly with vigilance of a practiced ritual calm on the outside with a flurry of emotions just behind my composed demeanour. The outfit I wore so often each piece fitting as perfectly as it did then, even the gloves. My armlet with the materia I had used back then fastened tightly in the slots. A soft warm scent, like vanilla, gives away the identity of the person quietly approaching the room. I pause for a moment before I speak, there is no need to acknowledge that she is here she knows I have noticed. I feel a tension between us, and unspoken question left hanging between us. I look into the mirror at myself at the person I have become. My insecurity has faded after the last few months I feel I have direction again.

"Would you like to come along?" It's about time I introduce my past to my future.

**Well thank you all for reading, sorry for the long wait and short chapter, but it seems I have things moving along again. I have a plan and I am determined to finish this fic so keep your eyes open for updates.**


End file.
